


【翻译】With a boy like that it's serious这回是玩真的

by jianghuyeyu10niankeng



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 冰上的尤里
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Podfic Available, Self Confidence, Social Media, development Viktor POV, god bless katsuki yuuri and his character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jianghuyeyu10niankeng/pseuds/jianghuyeyu10niankeng
Summary: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8542771“我在和维克托约会。”尽管有点紧张，但勇利还是这么说了。“你认真的？”尤里奥横声横气地说，“我还以为你们俩已经结婚了。”于是他把毛巾狠狠扔在板凳上干呕着阔步走开了。维克托•尼基福洛夫和胜生勇利融为一体。全世界的反应。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kevystel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevystel/gifts).



With a boy like that it's serious这回是玩真的

 

作者：kevystel

原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/8542771

分级：G

CP：感觉是纯维勇

授权：见上一条

Summary：

“我在和维克托约会。”尽管有点紧张，但勇利还是这么说了。

“你认真的？”尤里奥横声横气地说，“我还以为你们俩已经结婚了。”于是他把毛巾狠狠扔在板凳上干呕着阔步走开了。

维克托•尼基福洛夫和胜生勇利融为一体。全世界的反应。

 

作者的话：

标题来自Studio Killers的《eros and apollo》，我发誓这是我听过的最Victuuri的歌。（网易云和虾米都有，很好听的歌

 

译者的话：第一次翻译，看的时候只觉得好甜，翻的时候发现：1.我不会英语2.我不会中文。于是整篇从标题开始都是我瞎翻的。总之一切的好都是原作的好，一切的不好都是我不好。原作散文诗一样的语言和字里行间甜蜜感我完全没翻出来。哭泣。

*是我没太搞明白的地方。（真的非常多）

如果喜欢请一定去读原作，给太太点kudo。

如果喜欢请一定去读原作，给太太点kudo。

如果喜欢请一定去读原作，给太太点kudo。

 

正文：

 

“在颁奖仪式后的新闻发布会上，二十三岁的日本顶级花滑选手、本届GPF金牌得主胜生勇利望向他下方闪瞎人眼的闪光灯和刚刚向他提问的记者，说到：我所获的一切成就都要归功于我的爱人，维克托•尼基福洛夫。”

他们说的是英语，这是勇利的第二语言。所以可能会出错，他误会了，可能是他在翻译时加戏太多造成了和原意的差异。* 但是他在底特律上的大学。然后他又用日语重复了一遍——记者来自东京新闻，这样总不能再出什么问题了。

播音员眨了一下眼睛。由来自美国、日本、法国等等国家的记者组成的人群爆发出了一阵骚动。坐在勇利旁边的尤里•普利塞司基伸手去够他的矿泉水瓶，呻吟了起来。在长谷津，勇利的妈妈双手称着下巴，平静地凝视着电视画面。勇利则是紧紧抓着自己的金牌，表情一片空白地望向照相机的海洋——他也不知道自己到底干了什么。

于维克托而言，这并不另他惊讶。这是他的勇利——那是他在维克托自己精明算计时的由衷之言，是他燎原之火般的天性，那样惊人，那样不么捉摸。

“我所获的一切成就都要归功于我的爱人——”

“我所获的一切成就都要归功于我的——”

今年第二次，勇利的脑子当机了。

 

***********************************************************************

 

“你这个蠢货！”雅科夫在电话另一头吼声如雷。然后他的粗砺叹气声回荡在电流里一层层漾开，直达维克托的耳蜗。维克托靠在门上，调整着挂在胳膊上的洗衣篮。“好，我现在终于明白了。明年大奖赛决赛见。有本事你就别回俄罗斯。”**

“你对我实在是太好了，雅科夫。”维克托说。他暂且停下从衣服堆里剥出勇利皱巴巴的练习服并把它扔进洗衣机大张的机械嘴巴里的动作，把电话从左边移到右边，用肩膀顶着它。柔软的织物在无数个寒冷的下午日落慢跑时被磨得很薄，衣服上洗衣皂和勇利的洗发水的一缕香味，还有来自冰场的汗液味道在他指尖徘徊。

雅科夫粗鲁的愤怒在维克托的耳畔愉悦地回响着。一如过去十年中的每一次一样，他放任雅科夫的声音泼贱过来，只在听到一个熟悉的名字时才从浑浑噩噩的思绪里回过神：“——你小心吧，维恰，明年格奥尔基不会输给你的男孩的！”

“噢，好吧，”维克托怡然自得地回复。“他都输给我那么多次了，不是吗？而且我敢说勇利是——”

“不好意思？”

“再见了，雅科夫！”

 

***********************************************************************

 

“我真的快要在Ins上取关你了。”尤里奥决然道。尤里奥靠在冰场的围栏上怒视着维克托，刘海粘在前额上，神态里又带着一种猫一样的屈从。“所以这是真的，是吗？”

维克托保持沉默。但他瞥向尤里的眼神确认了他的猜测，尽管他脸上光彩熠熠的狂热已经足以让尤里奥从他的表情里读出答案了。

“噢，是的，我——”勇利的脸变得极红，和过去几周里每次有人提到那次（用勇利自己的话来说）灾难性的发布会时一样的反应。勇利还不太习惯受到这么多关注。这让他觉得自己说了太多话——按维克托的话来讲，可你不后悔，所以这不是个问题。

尤里奥发出了一声不耐烦的“我每一整天跟你耗的功夫”的噪音。他才刚刚十五岁，大好时光尽可以拿来做更有意思的事情，比方说在网上定一批穿不完的带毛边的皮夹克，比方说没完没了的管米拉叫老太太直到被她当沙袋来个过肩摔。

“我在和维克托约会。”尽管有点紧张，但勇利还是这么说了。

“你认真的？”尤里奥横声横气地说，“我还以为你们俩已经结婚了。”于是他把毛巾狠狠扔在板凳上干呕着阔步走开了。

 

***********************************************************************

 

勇利参加了大奖赛美国站并且获胜了。他参加了大奖赛日本站并且获胜了。他在维克托的热忱和审视的目光里感到了温暖，并从容接受了他的批评（“注意你的动力腿！”“你在中国大奖赛时4s落地就能站稳，为什么现在做不到了？”）。每一次，维克托都在他冲向冰面开始表演前紧紧握住他的手；这是他们之间的仪式，神圣中饱含激情。这和曾经维克托还在役时的马卡钦面巾纸盒子一样，是勇利的幸运魔咒。勇利的手肘抵着他们中间的冰场围栏，紧紧裹在考斯腾里的的脉搏因飙高的肾上腺素颤抖，倒向外面的维克托去品尝他的气息中的爱和信仰——因为他们都知道勇利没戴眼镜的时候看不清他。***

 

有时候，维克托很乐意当着其他花滑选手和记者面前亲吻他。这并不比他们已经干了的事情过分。在勇利不是真正需要这个的时候，维克托会克制一下，但它最终还是一定会发生。

“恭喜，”克里斯托弗咕哝着，他给了维克托一个了然于胸的眼神，“我觉得他很适合你。”

 

维克托含糊地嗯了一声。他双手插兜，站在克里斯托弗旁边，看着人们把花束和毛绒玩具扔进冰场，而勇利在掌声中气喘吁吁地张开双臂向观众致意。每次勇利比赛的时候，维克托仿佛能感受到冰刀点冰时带着纯粹的情绪敲击在骨头里的节奏——那是欢呼庆祝时映在勇利脸上的光芒，是维克托有关他自己主宰冰场的记忆在此刻的声声回响——这才是不久以前的事情。****他能感觉到朦胧模糊的乐声，狂热，但精准。他燃烧的肌肉，干净利落的跳跃。这是他所想念的吗？他不知道。他现在是站在冰场的另一边了。这些天来他在sns上传了不一样的照片：日本欢乐的节日，他等待载他去机场的列车的安静站台，紫罗兰色的黄昏，春天含苞待放的甜美花朵。（当然还有）和勇利的照片。勇利的照片，他乱糟糟的头发，脸埋在马卡钦乱糟糟的毛里，软软地陷在枕头里，用他们紧贴的身体取暖。 *****他会在勇利看到前删掉Ins上那些不礼貌的评论。维克托是勇利童年的偶像，但勇利现在是他的英雄。

勇利的父母在维克托从俄罗斯到长谷津时不声不响地收留了他，还给他看了他们独子的秘密收藏，******对电视里石破天惊的新闻未发一言。显而易见的，这对他们而言算不上什么新鲜内容——天知道维克托和勇利住在一起多久了，他们一直同进同出，交换彼此的气息。维克托说着熟练的英语（勇利一直对他的俄式口音报以微笑，而他一直在试图矫正），在旅馆里忙前忙后。这就足够了。

勇利的姐姐真利就是另一回事了。她花了些时间上下打量他，在一片寂静里叼着香烟把他从头到脚彻底审视了一遍，最后“嗯”了一声。

“嗯？”维克托用筷子把一块猪肉夹到嘴边，愉悦地重复了这个拟声词。

“不用盯着我看。”真利在门口抱着胳膊转过脸，“把你箱子搬进去吧，你可以搬到勇利屋子里住。”

 

***********************************************************************

 

花滑选手间有许多来往——这是举世公认的真理。在比赛之前和之后，有无数吃吃喝喝的照片和最后的、激动人心的聚会；现如今在这种场合下，勇利和维克托从两个个体变成了一个不可分割的系统——像轨道上的小行星。维克托花了很长时间才能适应自己的那种太阳引力般对其他选手、敌人和朋友的恐怖吸引力。

这主要是因为他和其他教练共处了太久。两个花滑选手约会很常见，但花滑选手和自己的教练约会就比较罕见了——好吧，维克托向来是不走寻常路的。

“哎，这就说得通了，”Celestino相当满足，这是他在勇利发表了那个在YouTube上有将近一百万点击的通告后第一次见到维克托，“喂！你可不许耍他！你要是敢让他伤心，我头一个来找你！”

“有人代表我跟勇利讲过这话了吗？”维克托问道。他可是真有点好奇。

 

**********************************************************************

 

米拉和勇利的会面实现了维克托的愿望。勇利花了一段时间和新同侪们熟悉起来——米拉比起说英语更喜欢讲俄语。但马上她轻轻松松把尤里奥举过头顶，绕着冰场滑了一圈。勇利被震惊了，然后对她有了深刻印象，再然后就陶醉其中了。

“对我们的维坚卡好一点，”她对勇利说。他点了点头。站在更衣柜旁边的维克托笑着喝了一口运动饮料，假装没听见。

 

***********************************************************************

 

在从大奖赛决赛回去的出租上，尤里奥靠在维克托肩上打起了瞌睡，哈喇子流了他一袖子。他醒来后凶猛地瞪着维克托和勇利，他们俩则当作什么也没发生。

当他们磨磨蹭蹭地走回酒店时下起了雨，他们仨就一起蜷在维克托的大衣底下，在这种窘境下依然最苗条、最优雅、占地方最少的尤里奥忍不住抱怨：“如果你们俩别再拽着对方的胳膊的话我们可能都能舒服一点——"

“绝不，”维克托和勇利异口同声。这很有道理，毕竟勇利努力往维克托那边挤了挤，给尤里奥腾出更多地方。他的胳膊紧紧环在维克托腰上，脸颊紧贴着维克托的肩膀，笑得相当灿烂。

 

已经过了零点，尤里奥累得连冰激凌都懒得点了，但他剩余的精力仍能撑起他的drama queen体质。

“雨小了，”维克托指出，“啊！我们快到了。”

尤里奥如释重负地用力叹了口气，“我都看不见我们这是往哪走——”

“噢！对不起，”勇利连忙拉起大衣外缘把让尤里奥能把眼睛露出来。

“——我们是不是走丢了？这他妈也太黑了！我们要是整晚都得耗在外面怎么办，哈啊？我可不想死在哪个外国荒郊野岭里。我都听不懂这儿的人在说什么！你倒是说说咱们现在怎么办？哈啊，勇利？”

“这是维恰要告诉我们的，”勇利答到。他的声音压低了一格，脸上挂上了明亮的微笑，摇摇头把糊在眼睛前的湿头发晃掉：“Vkusno！”

尤里奥跨过了人行道上的裂缝，“所以说，所以说根本不对，完全走错了——我怎么忍了你们俩的，我图什么.......？别笑了维恰！”

 

***********************************************************************

 

就像梦一样，一个老梗忽然火了起来——披集把链接发给了勇利，维克托也为此几个月来第一次登录他的Twittwr账号来看这个视频：南健次郎滑了胜生勇利的短节目《爱即Eros》。

“他才十七岁，我有点怕，”勇利说道，从马卡钦面巾纸盒抽了张纸出来擦了擦脸上的汗。

尤里奥从维克托肩上探过头来，怒视着手机屏幕。“这又怎么了？我才十五。”

“是，我知道，”勇利意味深长地笑了一下，他的声音这样温和又深情，让人都听不出来他话里带刺。

尤里奥气冲冲地推了一把冰场围栏，流畅滑进了冰场里。“你把他带坏了，维恰。”

 

***********************************************************************

 

勇利脸颊滚烫地躺在乱七八糟的毯子上，被单子缠在他们脚踝上。他的头发一片凌乱，嘴唇被狠狠地疼爱过。“我很好，我很好的。”勇利抬手让维克托先停下。让我喘口气。他坐起来待了一会儿，把还在燃烧的脸压在维克托肩上，膝盖也还因为刚刚用力过度有些颤抖。

我希望我们可以永远这样，”勇利几乎是在自言自语。维克托的鼻子埋在他的头发里，背靠着潮湿的玻璃窗降温。

勇利做爱结束后一般很少说话——那通常是安静、令人昏昏欲睡、流动缓慢的一段时间，勇利像散了架一样半合着眼睛，那样温软，那样放松，——这会使维克托有一会儿不愿意打破这样的沉默。他亲了亲勇利的前额。“就像这样？”他很急切地问道，试图搞明白枕边人到底是什么意思，“就像这样.......没有人看到，没有人知道，是吗？”

嗯。”

勇利的胳膊温暖且很有实在感地环绕着维克托，眼皮低垂，几乎已经睡着了。维克托的心跳正在为他变得过分热烈，过分响亮。“真的吗？”维克托问他，有点惊讶于自己的心为此加速跳动。“你可是很多人的嫉妒对象，我的勇利。”

“很好。”勇利答到。

 

“Vkusno！”这个我查不到是啥，似乎是维克托的某种昵称！请知道的太太指教一下～

 

*the nuances of Yuuri’s rich excitement twisted in translation

**Try not to come back to Russia if you can help it.

***This is what the world narrows to — Yuuri resting his elbows on the barrier between them, pulse shuddering adrenaline-hot in the tight enclosure of his costume, leaning in to taste the love and belief and faith on Viktor’s breath because they both know Yuuri can’t actually see Viktor very clearly without his glasses.

****Every time Yuuri competes, it seems that Viktor can feel the deep pure cutting motions of the blades thrumming in his own bones — that the gleaming light of the cheering, reflected off Yuuri’s face, is an echo of what Viktor remembers from when he dominated the rink.

*****“soft and intimate against the pillows that radiate the borrowed warmth of their bodies.

******Yuuri’s parents, who quietly adopted Viktor the moment he arrived from Russia and showed their only son his dick（我实在是查不到了，这到底是什么鬼?）


End file.
